


Five times Volkner is protective of Ash and One time Ash is protective of Volkner

by Laureesa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Fluff, M/M, Protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: Ash doesn't think he can deal with how rude Paul is anymore, he doesn't know if there's even any point in trying anymore. But upon finding this out, Volkner changes his opinions on many things.Or...Ash is getting lost in the darkness, until Volkner becomes his new light.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Finding Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First Pokemon fic, I wrote it for a friend. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Please review!

"Useless!" Paul looked down at Ash from where he had been knocked over, the force of their battle too much for him to take. He growled and yanked Ash up towards him with the collar of his shirt. "You will never achieve anything, you will always fail and fall before me."

Paul threw Ash to the ground in disgust, turning and leaving Ash all alone in the cold and gloomy night. Ash looked down at his hands, covered in dirt and grime, and then over to his Pokemon; Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Grotle, Infernape, and of course Pikachu. They were all looking at him with concern, and Ash smiled bitterly at them.

"Don't worry guys! Paul doesn't know what he's talking about, we're all gonna be awesome." Ash cheerfully reasurred his Pokemon. "We'll be fine," Ash thought. "Won't we?"

He pushed himself up from the ground, dusting himself off and returned everyone to their Pokeballs, everyone except Pikachu that is. "Come on, buddy!" 

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, and beamed at him.

Ash started walking to back to where he was staying, deep in thought, not saying a word to Pikachu the whole time. "What if Paul was right? What if I really am useless? What if Volkner decides he doesn't want to battle me because I'm so useless?" Ash sighed, "I'll have to train harder, if I'm not in top shape for my battle with Volkner then I might not be able to beat him."

Ash's mind wandered to Volkner, his shining blonde hair, sparkling ocean-blue eyes, and well muscled and toned body. All of these were things that Ash desired, he found the older man incredibly attractive. Even if Volkner was just talking, he had a truly electric air about him, and Ash found it magnificent.

He found himself smiling as he thought of his friend, but a sense of dread was slowly crawling up his stomach. If he lost, would Volkner hate him? Would he toss him aside in disgust at his weakness? Pretend he'd never even met him at all?

Ash shook his head, the path that his thoughts were going down tonight was a bad one.

Ash began jogging as he let out a breath, Brock and Dawn had travelled back to Snowpoint City to collect a package Dawn's mother had sent, which meant Ash was alone for the week.

"We'll be able to beat him, we just need to get a little training in!" Ash grinned, his enthusiastic attitude finally shining through. Volkner was his friend, he wants to battle Ash, even after seeing him lose to Flint! It'll be fine, win or lose, he and Volkner are friends.

With that final thought on his mind, Ash sprinted back to his temporary home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash yawned as he slowly awoke, then proceeded to sit up and stretch.

Ash looked out the window, only to see it was pouring down rain! "Aw man, how am I gonna train when the weather is plotting against me?"

Pikachu yawned next to Ash, sitting up as his stomach rumbled. He looked up at Ash and beamed.

Ash beamed back. "Guess we should get some breakfast, shouldn't we buddy?"

Pikachu cheered in affirmation as Ash got up and dressed himself. He put on his hat, pulled on his backpack, and then held his arm out towards Pikachu so he could sit himself on Ash's shoulder.

Ash walked out the door and started towards the centre of the city to find some food.

He walked quickly through the city, wanting to make it out of the rain as soon as possible, and ducked into the nearest cafe, only to slam into something tall, hard, and... Muscled?

Ash stumbled as he stepped back, only to have a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up at the offending... Volkner? 

"You okay there, Ash?" Volkner's deep, rumbling, gloriously hot voice sounded from above him.

Ash looked up and met Volkner's deep, blue eyes. 

"Uh, hi Volkner..."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Volkner looked down at the boy pushed up against his chest, and chuckled.

"You okay there, Ash?" He held in a gasp as the boy looked up at him; his raven hair dripping with water, making it shine like crystals. His obsidian eyes, sparkling pools of never ending wonder. Volkner's attention was caught by a water droplet sliding down Ash's forehead, and onto his little, button nose.

Volkner almost laughed at the adorableness of his friend.

"Uh, hi Volkner..." Ash shivered as he spoke, and quickly checked on Pikachu. 

Pikachu looked up at Volkner, and then proceeded to shake off the rain and hop down onto the table where Raichu sat.

Volkner looked back to Ash who was still shivering, and proceeded to take his jacket off, and drape it over Ash's shoulders. 

Ash looked up in shock, and then down at his shoulders and smiled. "Thank you, Volkner." He beamed.

Volkner beamed back, looking down at the child who was almost swallowed by his jacket, he watched as Ash pulled his arms through the sleeves, and laughed as Ash realised his arms weren't nearly long enough to be seen in them.

"Can I treat you to breakfast?" Volkner asked, smiling down at Ash.

Ash looked up at him, ready to protest, but as he saw the sincerity and something else he couldn't identify in Volkner's eyes. He decided one breakfast couldn't hurt, right? "Yeah, sure!"

"Cute..." Volkner thought before he could stop himself. He shook his head to remove himself of the thought, Ash didn't think of him that way, right?"

Ash and Volkner talked for well over an hour, chatting and laughing, just enjoying each other's company. A little while later, the rain had stopped. Volkner looked out the window. "Well, it looks like the rain finally stopped."

Ash looked out the window, and smiled. "Yeah, it has! I better get going soon, I have to get some training in for our battle!"

"Work hard, Ash! I look forward to our battle, and seeing the best you can do!"

Ash waved as he and Pikachu ran out the door to train.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash panted, sweat sliding down his face, he looked on as Pikachu and Grotle, charged forward and sparred against each other. He smiled, Grotle was getting faster, his speed and evasion were improving greatly. 

He decided it was probably time for a break, they'd been at it for quite a few hours now. "Okay guys, time for a break!" He pulled out some leftover Pokemon food from his breakfast with Volkner, a smile formed upon his face as he thought about it, Volkner actually invited him to breakfast! 

He looked down at his Pokemon, pride blooming in his chest as he looked upon them, they would be fine. He'd tackle this challenge as he did every other, with great strategies and enthusiasm.

Maybe, if he was extremely lucky Volkner would go to dinner with him tonight as well, Ash closed his eyes as he thought about it. Could he really gather the courage to ask? What if Volkner was busy?

Ash felt something touch his leg, he looked down to see Pikachu smiling at him reasuringly. He could gather the courage, he decided, after all with his Pokemon by his side, what could go wrong?

Ash trained for a few more hours, becoming increasingly impressed with the resilience and improvement of his Pokemon. As he put them back in their Pokeballs, and began walking with Pikachu sitting on his hat, he thought of where he could find Volkner. He could check the gym, but somehow he doubted he'd be there. 

He thought of the little cafe they had resided in during the morning hours, and decided to check there.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Volkner sat in the cafe and sighed, he was bored and he couldn't get his mind to stray from Ash. How it would feel to caress him, hug him, kiss him... He wanted to make Ash his so desperately, but when it came to it, he didn't think he'd stand a chance.

Images of those smooth, soft lips popped into Volkner's head once again. He groaned, and let his head fall onto the table.

He heard the door to the cafe slide open, but didn't bother to look up, his thoughts in a continuous loop of Ash. 

He felt a hand tap his shoulder, and looked up only to see Ash above him. "Hey Volkner, you okay?"

Volkner stared for a few seconds, before blinking, and then grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine Ash! But what are you doing here?" 

Volkner watched in amusement as a slow blush rose up Ash's neck and face. Ash fidgeted for a few seconds, not meeting Volkner's eyes. After a while of this, Ash slowly looked up at Volkner through his bangs. "I- um, I wanted to know if, you don't have to, but I wanted to..." Ash groaned and ran his hands over his face.

Volkner nearly cracked under how adorable Ash was while flustered. He had to wonder what he was trying to ask for him to get so embarrassed. Oh well, he'd find out in time. Besides, right now he had a glorious view of Ash's cherry red face.

Ash started talking again, and Volkner snapped to attention. "I was wondering," Ash started. "If you'd like to go to dinner with me!" His blush increased tenfold, and he covered his face with his hands.

Volkner froze and stared, eyes wide and heart beating fast. Was Ash asking what he thought he was asking?

"Ash... Are you asking me out on a date?" Volkner gaped.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash's blush became fierce as he covered his face with his hands. Would Volkner understand what he was asking? Would Volkner understand that this wasn't just dinner, it was...

"Ash... Are you asking me out on a date?" 

Ash's head snapped up, eyes wide. Volkner was gaping at him. "Y-yeah, I am. So... Are you gonna give me an answer?"

Volkner jumped. "Yeah, I will. Go out with you I mean. I- I've wanted to for a while now." Volkner's hand slowly inched towards Ash's, linking their fingers and basking in the warmth of the touch. Their mutual feelings connected through the simple contact, through the linked fingers.

Ash beamed, the brightest, happiest smile Volkner had ever seen, which spurred on a smile of his own. "Well Ash, where are you taking me? It's your treat." He smirked down at the boy beside him, feeling an overwhelming happiness blossom in his stomach.

Ash smiled and tugged him out the door, bolting through the park to the edge of the forest. He turned to Volkner. "Stay here, I'll be back!" Ash bolted back towards where he was staying. 

He made it there in a matter of minutes, he grabbed the spaghetti he'd been saving and loaded it into a container, he grabbed some fruit, sweets, and sandwiches, and put everything in a basket. He dashed out the door, yanking a blanket from the couch on the way and sprinted back to the edge of the forest.

As Volkner came into view, Ash grabbed his attention, sliding the items he held behind him, blocking them from view. "Close your eyes, please!" He called out towards him.

Volkner turned towards him, smiled then followed his request.

Ash ran over to him, working quickly. He set the blanket down and spread it across the grass, he placed down the basket and carefully set all the food out, then he set the basket aside. He stood and walked over to Volkner. "You can open your eyes now."

Volkner opened his eyes, looking at Ash and smiling softly. 

Ash stepped aside, allowing Volkner to view what was behind him. Volkner's eyes widened.

"You set up a picnic..." Volkner looked over to Ash, an awed expression on his face.

Ash was about to reply, but before he could even open his mouth, Volkner had pulled him into a tight hug. It was warm and comforting, Ash felt safer than he had in his whole life. He slowly looped his arms around Volkner's waist, and rested his head on his chest, listening to the constant rhythm that was his heart beat.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the embrace. The stars slowly appearing in the sky, twinkling and setting the atmosphere.

Soon enough they sat down, quietly talking as they ate, gazing up at the night sky. Ash was sitting in Volkner's lap, looking up at the man he'd adored from first sight. Volkner looked down at Ash, taking in his bright, curious eyes, arms hanging loosely around Ash's waist. 

They stared at each other for a while, before Volkner slowly leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Ash's forehead.

Ash blushed and snuggled his head into Volkner's shoulder.

They both decided that they wouldn't mind if they stayed like this forever.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

They walked home, hand in hand, happier than they'd ever been.

Volkner dropped Ash off at his house, and squeezed his hand tightly, kissing him on the cheek in farewell.

As he walked home, he pondered the night. He had enjoyed it immensely, and would definitely be doing it again. He hadn't wanted to let go of Ash as he'd left, there was a fierce protectiveness swelling up in his chest. He would die for Ash, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He would protect Ash, he swore it to himself.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash was training in the forest, each of his Pokemon testing their strength against each other, but today Ash wasn't fully focused.

He couldn't stray his mind from last night, from Volkner, the way his lips lingered on his skin, the feeling of safety in his embrace. Ash wanted to do it again, wanted to experience it again, he would experience it again.

In his distraction he didn't notice the trainers entering the forest.

"Oh? Look who it is, trying to rid yourself of your uselessness again?" Sneered Paul. " Honestly, you'll just fail like you always do."

"I'm just as good at winning battles as you are!" Ash insisted, it was pointless, but he always tried.

"Oh yeah? I think a Pokemon battle will settle that." Paul scowled at Ash, as if he was disgusted to be wasting his time with him.

Ash and Paul threw out their Pokemon, Ash's moves were calm and calculated, strategic. Paul's moves were sacrificing and careless, but powerful. He had zero care for what happened to his Pokemon at all!

They fought fiercely, each trainer's Pokemon being defeated one by one, both boys oblivious to the prying eyes up in the trees. An explosion from the battle sent Ash flying backwards, he landed badly and sprained his ankle.

Paul laughed, a sinister sound, he saw his opportunity and attacked with Gliscor slamming into Pikachu and then straight back into Ash, sending him crashing into a tree. Ash's head swung backwards and slammed into the tree trunk. Ash dropped, collapsing to the ground, unconscious. 

Paul laughed and walked over to Pikachu who was nudging Ash, trying to wake him. He turned as Paul approached and growled. Paul gestured at Gliscor who nodded, then swung at Pikachu.

Pikachu threw himself over Ash, ready to attack. As he readied himself a Raichu jumped out from the bushes and shocked Gliscor, it dropped to the floor.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Volkner watched the battle with a mix of fascination and horror, this Paul boy, was not fit to be a trainer at all! All his moves were sacrificial to his Pokemon, he was an ass, and he was getting way too close to hitting Ash with his moves for Volkner's liking.

He trusted Ash to handle the battle, and he was. Him and Paul were even, an equal number of Pokemon left. But then an explosion from the battle happened too close to Ash, and forced him backwards, where he landed incorrectly and injured his ankle. 

Volkner's eyes widened, and he quickly began making his way over to Ash. Volkner felt an uncontrollable rage bubble up inside him as he saw Paul send Ash flying into a tree, knocking him out. The bastard was still approaching him!

"Raichu, go!" Volkner whispered, Raichu jumped ahead and electrocuted Gliscor, knocking it out.

Volkner jumped out from the bushes and crouched over Ash, not liking the bruise he saw forming on the boy's head. He stood and threw his most venomous glare towards Paul. He shrank back under his gaze.

Volkner stood and walked over to Paul, holding his hand out expectantly. "Give me your Pokedex, now!" Volkner practically growled at him. 

Paul scrambled backwards and quickly pulled out his Pokedex, dropping it to the floor and moving further backwards. He looked at Volkner with absolute terror in his eyes, and Volkner chose not to focus on the fact that he got satisfaction from it.

He snatched the Pokedex off of the ground and looked down at Paul. 

"You are not fit to be a Pokemon trainer, you're ruthless, and cruel, and undeserving of Pokemon! Your licence has been terminated."

"What?! You can't-"

"Oh? I can, and I have. I'm the gym leader, Volkner, and consider your Pokemon days over, Paul." He hissed.

"You... No..."

"Oh and one more thing," Volkner turned to him, a look in his eyes promising hell. "If I ever see you anywhere near Ash again, you'll meet a fate worse than death." He snarled sharp, and threatening, before turning and making his way over to Ash.

Volkner knelt down and caressed Ash's cheek, leaning over and pressing their foreheads together. He looked over to Pikachu. "Can you follow behind with Raichu?" Pikachu nodded, looking concerned.

Volkner turned back to Ash, and hooked one arm under his shoulders, and the other under his knees, he then proceeded to pick him up. Part of his mind couldn't help but point out that he was carrying Ash full bridal style, but he swiftly ignored it for now, and began the walk home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash slowly came to, his head throbbing and pulsing unpleasantly, he groaned. He sat there for a few minutes, focusing on dulling the pain. When it was bearable, he slowly blinked his eyes open, his hand came up to touch his head, only to find a cloth there. He grabbed it and pulled it off, turning his head to the side.

His breath caught.

There on the bed, head on his arm, snoring softly, was Volkner. Beautiful and brave Volkner. 

Ash reached his hand out, and smoothed his thumb over the skin of Volkner's arm. Volkner stirred slightly, but didn't completely wake up. Ash sat up and smoothed his hands over Volkner's cheeks, Volkner sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and blinking them open. 

He smiled as he saw Ash.

What was unexpected is that Ash leaned forward and kissed him, soft, pink lips brushing over Volkner's. Volkner threaded one hand through Ash's hair, the other looping around his waist. They stayed that way for a while, kissing slow and meaningful, wanting it to last forever.

When they finally pulled back for air, foreheads resting on one another, Ash looked up at Volkner, and beamed. "Thank you." He whispered, moving to snuggle into Volkner's shoulder.

"What for?" Volkner questioned running his fingers through Ash's hair.

"You saved me didn't you?"

Volkner smiled softly. "I did."

"Thank you, Volkner. For everything."

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat, Ash." 

Ash sat up, staring into Volkner's ocean eyes. He slowly leaned forward, "I love you." He murmured softly, pushing his lips onto Volkner's once again.

Love swelled in their hearts, and they both decided, that they were perfectly content to stay like this forever.


	2. My Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volkner doesn't let anyone hurt his Ash.
> 
> Or... 
> 
> Ash is hurt and there is hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter!!!
> 
> There's some unconsented touching in this chapter, but it doesn't escalate too far. If it bothers you, this chapter can be skipped. 
> 
> Please review, it's appreciated!!!

My Ash:

As Ash walked through the park, clearing his head and getting some fresh air, he had left Pikachu with Volkner at the Pokemon Centre.

He had been out at the park for around half an hour and figured he should start heading back, before Volkner started to worry. 

He headed out of the park and towards the Pokemon Centre, heading up the path and pulling his scarf tighter around his neck to prevent the winter chill from getting to him. 

As he walked further up the path, he felt eyes piercing into his back, goose bumps exploded up his spine to the back of his neck, he had a bad feeling. Normally he wouldn't mind people watching him, but this gaze, this piercing, spine-chilling gaze. It felt hostile, it had the intent to hurt. 

Ash walked faster, nearly jogging up the path, using all of his will power not to look back. But the haze didn't falter, if anything it got closer. Dread pooled in Ash's stomach, this man was following him. 

Ash broke out into a sprint towards the Pokemon Centre, but he'd started too late. The man had caught up and wrapped his hands around Ash's neck, forcing him against the wall. 

Ash let out a cry of desperation, which was quickly cut off by the man's hand. The man was tall, and very clearly drunk, he reeked of alcohol. 

A cruel smirk plays across his lips, as he pushes Ash further into the wall. 

"Well, aren't you a beautiful specimen?" The drunk man purred, moving his hands suggestively across Ash's chest. 

Ash's breathing sped up, and he pushed himself further back into the wall, trying to shrink away from the man. He swallowed and looked up at him, pushing back his fear so he could escape his current situation. 

"What are you doing?" He gasped, it wasn't what he wanted to say. He couldn't think, fear was paralysing his brain, his thoughts had come to a complete stop. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. This man, with just one touch, had terrified him to the point of paralysis. 

He wanted Volkner, he wanted Volkner to come save him. 

The man above him moved closer, raising an eyebrow in response to his question. His features changed to a predatory smirk. "Oh, the things I would do to you if you were mine." The man sighed in a list filled voice. 

His hand trailed further up Ash's torso, sending jolts of fear and pain throughout his body. 

Time started again with a jolt, Ash lashed out towards the drunk, striking him across the jaw and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Ash stood up and ran, but his legs were shaking and couldn't build up the speed he usually displayed. 

He heard the footsteps thumping heavily behind him, and the ragged, angry breathing that came with them. 

Ash tried to run faster, but his legs were shaking furiously, and he was out if breath. As his body gave up and began to shut down, he collapsed to the floor with a cry, immobile and still. He couldn't move, he couldn't move anymore. 

A shadow appeared above him, and he saw a hand reaching down to grab him. 

He screamed. 

As the scream pierced through the area, the man jumped back, quickly looking around for people and then darting away to hide. 

As Ash saw the drunk man leave, he felt dizzy with relief. He had left, he was safe, he could go back to Volkner and be held in his arms, to feel safe in his embrace. 

I'm his relief, Ash had forgotten to check his surroundings, and failed to see no one was around. He assumed since he was in the park, there would be other people around and the drunk man would flee. But while Ash swam in his relief, the man slowly inched closer, waiting for his chance to strike. 

Ash sat up slowly as the adrenalin melted away, raising a hand up to his throbbing head, closing his eyes and pushing a palm against them. He slowly inched into a standing position, leaning against a nearby tree for support. 

As he removed his hand from his eyes, his throat closed up in fear. He met the eyes of the drunk man again, he was approaching him quickly, very quickly. 

Ash scrambled backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing heavily on the ground. 

"You little shit! You think you can get away from me?!" The man cried, stumbling towards Ash with malice in his eyes. 

"No!" Ash crawled desperately away from the source of all his fear, he grabbed onto the nearest tree trunk and held on as tightly as he could. The man grabbed his legs and pulled, Ash's grip weakening with each tug. 

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? Well too bad for you, you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

He gave an especially hard tug, and Ash's grip failed him, he lost his hold on the tree trunk and before he could process what was happening he was falling to the ground. Ash squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

"You aren't laying another finger on him!"

At the incredibly enraged voice, Ash's eyes snapped open, he felt gentle arms snake around his waist and pull him close to a familiar warmth. He looked up at his lover, his protector, his everything. 

His world. 

Volkner. 

His Volkner. 

His saviour, always there when Ash needed him. Always there, forever there. 

Ash heard the drunk grunt in pain, and looked up his Volkner set down his foot. The man hit the ground with a pained grunt. 

"Volkner..." Ash sighed with relief. 

"Hey..." Volkner replied, meeting Ash's gaze, tone becoming soft as he spoke with his lover. "I'm sorry I took so long, I was worried. I should have realised something was wrong sooner."

Guilt coloured Volkner's face, and he tore he gaze away from Ash's in shame.

"Don't do that. It wasn't your fault, and it never will be, got it?" Ash firmly stated, some of his usual fire returning to his voice. 

Volkner looked up in surprise, gaping for a second at Ash, before he nodded and set Ash down against the tree trunk. 

"I'm going to deal with him, and then we're going to get you home. Everything except him will be fine, he's dead." His tone lowered dangerously towards the end, promising a fate worse than death.

Ash smiled slightly, and nodded. "Hurry up then, I'm cold." Ash teased. 

Volkner, nodded, smirked, and then turned back to the man. His eyes promised pain. "Well then, you're going to regret the second you laid eyes on my boyfriend. I'm going to make you pay for everytime you touched him." His eyes were dark and stormy, "but don't worry, it'll be quick." Volkner growled, his lips curling into a sinister smirk as he approached the man who dared to touch his precious Ash. 

The man's eyes widened, and he desperately tried to crawl away, but before he could get anywhere he was struck across the back of the head by a quick and heavy boot. 

Volkner looked the man over, and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him high off of the ground. 

"Don't," he started, "ever touch." His eyes narrowed to slits in a terrifying glare. "My Ash, ever again." He ended, venom lacing his every word.

He there the man to the ground and watched as he squirmed away in terror. As the drunk man got up and sprinted away. 

He turned back to Ash and rushed over. 

Ash looked up at Volkner expectantly. "Home?" He asks innocently, bright eyes staring into Volkner's. 

"Yeah," Volkner replied. "Home."

He carefully leans down and picks Ash up, bridal style. He leans down, presses a soft kiss to Ash's nose, and smiles. 

They slowly walk back towards their house, Ash almost dozing in Volkner's arms. His head was resting on Volkner's shoulder, and his eyes were closed, face blissfully peaceful. 

Volkner smiled admiring how strong Ash is, but he was also concerned. Ash had just been assaulted, there was no way he was okay already, that just wasn't how it worked. Right? 

"You make all my pain go away, just by being around me." It was murmured quietly against Volkner's shoulder. Volkner jumped, looking down at Ash, dumbfounded. 

"...What?" He questioned quietly. 

Ash huffed, snuggled closer to Volkner and rephrased what he had said. "I can face anything as long as I'm with you." Ash caressed Volkner's cheek, and brought Volkner's lips to meet his. They kissed slowly and deeply, as if exploring each other's mouths. Parting as they reached the front door of their house, Volkner set Ash down against the wall, and opened the door. They walked inside, and Ash was set down on the couch. 

As Ash was set down, he closed his eyes, leaned back into the cushions, and relaxed. 

Volkner walked into the bathroom and ran a bath, making sure it was warm and bubbly, just how Ash like it. He wandered back towards Ash and chuckled when he saw him, he was almost sleeping. He leaned down, moved his his hair off of his forehead, and pressed his lips, softly, to the exposed skin. 

Ash's eyelids fluttered open to see Volkner smiling softly at him, he held out his hand, and quirked his eyebrow expectantly. 

Ash takes his hand, and follows as he's guided to the bathroom. 

He smiles as he sees the bath, and proceeds to get in. He relaxes into the water and let's out a bliss filled sigh.

Volkner scrubs Ash clean in the bath, getting all the grime from the day's events off, and massaging the kinks out of his muscles. 

When Volkner takes Ash out of the bath, he wraps him in a big, fluffy towel. He picks Ash up and carries him to their bedroom, dressing Ash in his childlike pajamas. 

He sets Ash down in bed and good in beside him, snuggling into him, and nuzzling his silky hair. He gives a sigh of relief as he feels Ash fall asleep in his arms, placing a kiss atop the wet mop of hair, and curls around him, getting comfortable. 

"As long as I have you." Volkner whispers, "I don't need anything else."

Volkner snuggled further into Ash, and was lulled into a peaceful sleep by the even breaths of his partner, his lover, his world. 

His Ash. 

Only his Ash.


	3. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash isn't doing so well, Volkner is there to help. 
> 
> Or... 
> 
> Volkner protects Ash from a very insistent trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very depressing note to it, but it's nothing too severe. 
> 
> Please review!!!

Ash sat miserably on the beach, thoughts of the past playing in his mind. He sighed as he remembered all the battles he'd had with them.

His friends had always been there when he felt down, but now they were gone.

Volkner pulled him close as he sat down on the ground, he was silent, knowing that words weren't wanted or needed. 

Ash lowered his head onto Volkner's shoulder, watching the waves crash upon the beach. It was a serene scene, one that would've made Ash feel better had it not been interrupted.

"Ash!"

A voice rang throughout the beach, disturbing the peace that the couple had created.

"Battle with me! I'm going to beat you!" 

Ash put his head and his hands and groaned quietly, Volkner's grip tightened slightly around his waist.

He looked up at the boy and frowned, seeming to contemplate his response before he sighed and answered him.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like battling right now." He muttered, very clearly upset and uncomfortable.

Volkner walked up to ash and clasped their hands together.

"I'm not taking your wimpy excuses. Stop stalling and battle me, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash made a distressed noise and backed further into Volkner, burying his head into Volkner's neck and inhaling his scent. 

Volkner wrapped his arms protectively around Ash, pulling him closer and shushing him gently.

"He said," Volkner growled threateningly. "He doesn't feel like battling. Stop bothering him."

The annoying boy scowled. 

"Fine, he can be a wimp for now, but I'll be back and he will battle with me." The boy threatened, marching away.

Ash sighed in relief and collapsed into Volkner's arms.

"Can we go home, please?" His voice was small and weak, so unlike the bright and cheerful Ash that Volkner knew.

"Yeah, of course we can." Volkner nodded, quickly gathering their belongings and wrapping an arm around Ash to guide him home.

___________________________________________

Volkner sighed as he repaired his gym. His and Flint's last battle had gotten pretty intense. Flint had literally burnt the ceilings support beams down.

On top of that, Ash was still depressed at the departure of his friends, so Volkner was trying to spend as much time with him as possible to comfort him.

It had been a few hours, when he heard the doors slide open. He looked up to see Ash standing in the doorway. 

"Hey..." The boy muttered.

"Heya, Kindle!" Volkner replied, injecting enthusiasm into his words, despite the fact that he was far from happy.

Ash's lips twitched the tiniest bit at the nickname, but he didn't smile. He was better, but still quite upset at the departure of his friends.

Volkner's heart sank, he was hoping to get at least a small smile out of Ash.

Ash went over to the stands and sat down, he stared out the window and said nothing.

Volkner took that to mean that Ash didn't feel like talking, after a few more hours of work, he noticed Ash was watching him. 

Ash's eyes were narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line, as he looked at Volkner.

"What's wrong?" Volkner questioned.

Ash had never looked at him like that before, it concerned him.

"You'd rather repair your stupid gym," Ash began anger colouring every word. "Then spend time with me."

Volkner's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. If Ash had told him he wanted to spend time with him, he would have done so in seconds.

"Of course I don't! if you'd asked, I would have come over straight away."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because Ash's whole face contorted in Fury. 

"If I'd asked?" He hissed. "So I have to ask to spend time with you now? Fuck this! I'm leaving, and don't even think about following me, or I'll have Pikachu deal with you."

Volkner stood there stunned, mouth agape. He didn't understand what was going on. 

"Ash, wait! What did I do?" 

Ash spun around, pushing Volkner back.

"Don't touch me, don't follow me, don't talk to me. Get away from me, you shitty ass boyfriend!"

He slapped Volkner across the face.

Volkner stumbled backwards, shocked. 

Ash froze, seeming to have realised what he had done.

He took a step toward Volkner, and opened his mouth to apologise. 

Volkner flinched back, and raised his arms, as if expecting another hit.

Ash stopped and retreated, he felt sick, he had actually hit Volkner. 

Volkner was staring down at the ground now, hands balled into fists. 

"Volkner..." Ash began, unsure of how to continue, unsure of how to fix this.

"Stop, I-" He faltered and looked up, many emotions flickering across his face.

Ash swallowed. 

Volkner continued, "I get it, you're depressed and you feel alone. I get it, I've been there, Ash."

He tried for a smile, but knew it fell short when Ash grimaced.

Ash stared at him for a few seconds before backing away. 

" I- I'm going to head home. I'm really sorry, I'll be better tomorrow, I promise.

Volkner nodded, and watched Ash retreat out the door. 

He dropped his head into his hands, and squeezed his eye's shut. A headache had blossomed from the boring hours of work, prior to and during Ash's arrival. It had only been made worse by the argument he just had. 

Volkner sprawled out onto his back, and stared at the burnt ceiling. 

He loved Ash, with every fibre of his being, but if this went on for much longer or his mood swings got any worse...

He didn't think he could deal with it.

He sat up and began to work again, he didn't want to head home yet. Ash needed space, he needed space, it was best that he stayed here for now.

Ash said he would be better tomorrow, and Volkner believed him. He would always believe Ash. 

Tomorrow would be a better day.

___________________________________________

"Volkner!"

He jolted into awareness, quickly opening his eyes. 

"Oh, thank god." A voice muttered beside him.

His eyes move towards the voice to see red hair. 

...Red hair?

Red hair! 

"Flint!" He gasped, quickly sitting up.

"Woah, woah! Hey! Easy!" The man in question soothed. 

"Ah, I must have fallen asleep. He realised in slight annoyance. 

"Fallen asleep? Fallen asleep?! Jesus, Volkner. You scared the crap outta me!"

"What? Why?"

"Well... It's not every day I find you passed out in your gym, with a giant bruise on your face, surrounded by rubble." The man said, exasperated.

"Bruise?" He raised his hand to his cheek, and hissed as it made contact. 

Volkner blinked, that was right where... 

Oh... 

Oh, no... 

"How bad is it?" He immediately asked. 

"It's literally black and blue." Flint answered.

"Ah, shit. Why me?" Volkner groaned.

"Care to explain what the fuck happened here?" Flint questioned.

"Well..." Volkner began. 

___________________________________________

Flint whistled. So much had happened in the single week that he'd been gone.

"So, how guilty is Ash gonna feel when he sees that bruise?" He asked.

"Unbelievably guilty." Volkner sighed. 

He wasn't mad at Ash. People lost control sometimes, everybody had their limits. 

He and Flint had gotten physical before when is stressed or angry. So they both understood Ash's reaction. 

But would Ash understand his own reaction?

Volkner sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Wanna come?" Volkner asked. 

Flint grinned and nodded.

He helped Volkner up, and they made their way outside.

After a while of walking, a commotion was heard.

"So stop being such a coward and battle me!"

Volkner scowled, he recognised that bratty voice. 

Flint nodded at him, and they made their way closer. 

Ash and the irritating boy came into view.

Ash seemed much more composed than the day before, his face calm and his responses spoken in his usual bright but sarcastic manner. Which seemed to be infuriating the boy further. 

"If you won't battle with me, then I'll-" 

You'll what?" Volkner's voice drawled, sounding bored. 

The two boys started, turning towards the voice.

Ash's eyes immediately zeroed in on the bruise covering Volkner's cheek. 

He paled. 

Volkner smiled reassuringly, and by the relief on Ash's face, it reached this time.

Volkner turned his attention back to the boy.

"I'm sorry. Again, you'll what?" 

The boy swallowed before glaring. 

"Everyone will hear about what a coward Ash Ketchum is." The boy spat. 

Ash frowned, and Volkner could tell he really didn't feel like battling. 

Okay then, if he wants a battle, I'll give him one. Thought Volkner. 

"Flint..." He mumbled. 

Flint turned to him expectantly and, grinned. He knew that look, that was the look of determination he got, before he absolutely destroyed someone in a battle. 

"Yes, Volkner?" He answered with a feral grin.

He saw Ash's eyes widen, and then saw the brat pale slightly. 

Volkner smirked a sinister smirk, and turned to Flint. 

"Take care of Ash for a bit, will you?"

"Of course." The man smirked in return.

Flint moved over to Ash, and pulled him aside. A hand on his head, grounding him and reassuring him that everything would end well.

Volkner turned to the boy, who was shaking in terror. 

Volkner glared down at him, and then smirked cruelly.

"Well boy..." He spat in a venomous tone. "How would you like to fight the leader of the Sunny Shore Gym?" 

The child's eyes widened and he snarled.

"I'll destroy you, and then make you watch as I destroy your precious, Ash Ketchum."

Ash actually growled at that.

Volkner blinked in surprise.

"Never in a million years," he started angrily. "Would you stand, a sliver of a chance, against my boyfriend." He hissed.

This brought a shark-like grin to Volkner's face.

"Thanks, Kindle." He smiled.

Ash blushed, and Flint made gagging noises. 

"Ugh, so sappy." He groaned. 

The couple laughed.

Volkner turned his attention back to the brat, grabbing the Pokeball that contained Raichu.

"Let's do this."

___________________________________________

The battle was over in mere minutes, the brat wasn't worth any of their time. He had run off in fear the moment the battle was over.

Volkner returned Raichu, and thanked Flint, deciding to head home. 

Ash quickly joined him, and they headed home.

As they finally arrived, Volkner headed straight for the couch, and collapsed onto it in exhaustion. 

He closed his eyes and threw an arm over his face. He sighed as weariness seeped into his bones.

He heard footsteps approaching the couch, but didn't move.

"Volkner?" A voice questioned quietly, almost hesitantly. 

"What's up, Kindle?" He asked softly.

"I- I'm sorry. For the last few days and for everything I said, and for hitting you. God, I'm so, so sorry for hurting you." He desperately apologised. 

"Ash, I'm not mad. You were at your limit, stressed and sad. You could have done a lot worse. I love you, Ash. I always will, and I know you aren't going to do it again. Which is why I'm not mad."

Ash smiled and shuffled down into Volkner's arms, making himself comfortable.

He traced patterns onto his stomach, admiring the way his muscles flexed and twitched under his touch.

He moved up towards Volkner's head, and drew him into a kiss. They made out for a while, the tension in Volkner's shoulders slowly fading, and Ash's mood steadily improving.

When they finally parted, Ash rested his head on Volkner's chest. He watched as Volkner's eyelids slowly inched lower.

"I love you, Volt" He said, fondly.

Volkner huffed at the nickname.

"Love you too, Kindle." 

And with that, all was well with the world.

Ash felt none of his past grief.

They were both finally at piece, and as long as they were together, there would always be peace eventually.

Ash sighed in content and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
